Historically, Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) have been used primarily for routine operations such as dispensing cash, making cash advances, providing account balance information, and the like. The capabilities of the machines have been limited to the routine duties of a bank teller, consistent with the designation "Automated Teller Machine."
These routine duties typically include single, discrete transactions, such as cash withdrawals, bank deposits, balance inquiries, and the like. The transactions are considered discrete because the transaction exists only while a customer is present at the ATM: once the customer departs the ATM, the transaction terminates, and is no longer in existence.
The Inventors believe that the usefulness of ATMs can be enhanced by extending their capabilities beyond discrete transactions, to transactions which are more lengthy and complex.